


Drunken Deeds

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul woke up naked with a bad hangover and John sleeping next to him. Neither of them knowing what had happened that previous night, they try to find it out. This brings up some strange feelings.





	Drunken Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

Paul felt something warm and soft behind him as he awoke. He didn’t want to open his eyes. The light was too bright and he was still too sleepy to actually get up. He squirmed around a little, moving into the warmth. The warmth spread over his naked back to the rest of his body, warming him up completely. Paul moaned and tried to fall asleep again. Suddenly Paul felt something around his hips, pulling him closer into the warmth. Paul smiled to himself and kept his eyes closed. Suddenly it hit him. There was somebody next to him. Paul’s eyes shot open.

‘Ahh, fuck.’ He groaned as he quickly closed them again.

‘Stupid light.’ He muttered. He pulled the covers over his head and opened his eyes.

He didn’t see anything. Underneath the covers it was warm and dark. Paul felt something moving up and down against his back. He wondered who it was. He slowly moved his head over the covers and let his eyes get used to the light. He felt his head ache. Shit, drank too much again. He thought. He moved a hand to his head and started rubbing his forehead. His eyes slowly got used to the amount of light.

            Paul felt something moving besides him. He slowly turned his head.

‘John…’ He said softly to himself as if he had to say it before his brain could understand what was going on. Paul narrowed his eyes to block out most of the sunlight. John was sleeping peacefully next to him, his arms lying over him. Paul took a couple of deep breaths, in order not to freak out right there and then. Maybe it wasn’t what it looked like. They had fallen asleep in the same bed before. Like back in Liverpool. When they had all been drinking late and they had decided John would stay the night. They had been talking all night and had finally fallen sleep next to each other on that little bed by the window in John’s room. Mimi had freaked out when she had come in to wake John. Paul knew that had been the reason why he hadn’t been allowed to see John that following week. Not that they cared. They would just hang out at Strawberry fields, trying to get high by smoking tea John had nicked.

            But this was different. They weren’t seventeen anymore. John was twenty-four. He twenty-two himself. That wasn’t really an age to just fall asleep in your best mate’s bed. Paul bit his lip. His wondered what would happen now. He had no memory of last night and he doubted highly if John had. He looked over at John, who had turned his back on him and pulled the sheets up higher to his chest so that he could stay warm. He wondered if he should wake John. He could just leave and go to his own bed and pretend like nothing happened. But what if John did know something. And if he did know and Paul would just go back to his own bed, John would get suspicious. Thinking that all of it had been his idea. And at this moment he had no idea what “all of it” actually was! He feared the worst.

            ‘John. Johnny wake up!’ Paul tried to wake his friend as he wiggled his shoulder. John groaned but slowly opened his eyes. Paul hadn’t been able to find his clothing but had put on one of John’s robes. It was made of red thick wool. Paul had closed it a little tighter than he normally would, trying to cover himself the best he could. He hated not having any bleeding underwear.

‘Paul?’ John asked with a yawn, ‘What are ya doin’ here?’ Paul bit his lip, not knowing how to break it to him. John was going to freak out. He knew it. He couldn’t really blame him. John would jump to the same conclusion as he. How could he not?!

‘John, please just sit up a little. I have to tell ya something.’ he said. John frowned but did as he was asked, being too tired and sleepy to really care what Paul was on about.

‘Okay, we _might_ have a little situation here. And I say might!’ Paul said. John shook his head.

‘Be clearer, Macca. I’ve just opened me eyes.’ He said. Paul took a deep breath and sat down next to John on the side of the bed. John watched him carefully.

‘I don’t know exactly what happened last night, but…’ He started. He was getting nervous, seeing John eye him like that. He could feel his hands started to sweat. He wiped his hands on the covers.

‘Just now, you woke up, right?’ Paul asked him. John chuckled.

‘Yeah.’ He said as if Paul had just asked him the stupidest question in the whole world. Paul licked his lips.

‘Well, I did too. Just know. Here. Next to you. ‘ Paul said. John watched him with raised eyebrows, not seeing what was so weird about that. That had happened before after they had gone out, coming home with no birds.

‘Naked…’ Paul added. He was blushing heavily as that word rolled from his mouth. John’s jaw dropped. Paul smiled nervously at him, letting him think.

‘Fuck…’ Was the only thing John said as he realized what was going on. He ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back against the headboard with a sigh.

            ‘Listen we don’t _know_ if that was what had happened.’ Paul said as he handed John a cup of coffee and a burning cigarette. John took it from him.

‘I know, but this is a little weird, don’t you think.’ John said as he sucked on the cigarette. Paul sat down next to him, leaning with his head against the headboard.

‘It wouldn’t be the first time, either.’ John added. Paul blushed again as he stared at John. John poked his arm.

‘Oh, come on, Macca.’ John said. Paul shook his head.

‘We said that was only a one-time thing. Nothing more.’ He said. John sighed.

‘We can’t pretend like it never happened, right? Because it did. We kissed.’ John said as he pointed at Paul to make his words somehow stronger. Paul pretended to bite it. John grinned at him.

‘Let’s just figure out what has happened, okay? Somebody must know something.’ Paul said with a sigh as he took a sip from his coffee. John nodded.

‘Fine. How about we go and ask George and Rings? They were with us yesterday, right?’ He asked, not being so sure himself. Paul didn’t say anything. He just stared at his burning ciggy between his fingers.

‘Okay, maybe not! But there must have been someone?’ John said. He was getting a little annoyed. Paul could feel it. Every move John made, made him twitch.

‘Fuck John! I don’t even remember where we went yesterday!’ Paul answered him. His voice was shaking. John and him both knew it. It stayed quiet for a long time. None of them knew what to do, or what had happened. They just sat there enjoying their coffee and smoking away in the process of it.

            ‘How’s your ass?’ John suddenly asked bluntly out of nowhere. Paul chocked on his coffee. He coughed every last drop of it out of his lungs.  John simply waited for the answer.

‘Why?’ Paul asked instead of giving an answer. He knew why. He just didn’t want to answer. This whole situation was just fucked up.

‘Well, unlike you, I have had me talks with Brian and since he’s so smitten about me, he has taught me a few things. He sorta gave me a little course on the joys and pleasures of gay sex.’ John said as he gave Paul a look, ‘So, if you’re a virgin when it comes to gay sex and you have had it up the bum, it hurts like hell the next day. So to repeat my previous question: does your pretty little bum hurt, Macca? I think you know the reason for this question.’  Paul couldn’t speak. The whole thing was just a little too surreal for him.

‘Oh, for fuck sakes!’ John said as he lifted Paul up and smacked his ass.

‘John!’ Paul exclaimed.

‘Did that hurt?’ John asked.

‘You bloody fucker! You spanked me!’ Paul said as he let his hands run over the place where John’s hand had come down on only seconds ago.

‘I might have done a lot more than spank you if that did in fact hurt!’ John snapped back. Paul blushed, but fell back on the bed.

‘It did not.’ Paul said in a depressed tone while blushing. John laughed.

‘It’s not funny, John!’ Paul said. John laughed even harder.

‘How is this not? You’re mad because I haven’t fucked you last night!’ John said.

‘It’s not about that!’ Paul shot back.

‘Of course it isn’t, Macca.’ John said as he jumped a little on the bed in excitement.

‘OUCH!’ John suddenly exclaimed. His whole face looked like he was in extreme pain. John bit his lip and sat back again, trying to act like nothing happened.

‘You… You’re… Oh my!’ Paul said as he started to laugh. John hit him hard on his arm.

‘It’s not what you think!’ he said with a warning tone.

‘You’re arse hurts! Oh god! That’s brilliant! That means… Or dear!’ Paul grabbed his tummy. The laughing hurt. That was how much he was enjoying this moment. John just kept quiet as he looked down with pouted lips.

‘I fucked you! I fucked John Winston Lennon! The ladies’ man! Oh dear this is the most amazing moment in my life! Well, that I’m aware of anyway. Oh fuck! I fucked John Lennon up the arse. I can’t bloody believe it!’ Paul said. He himself also knew he was a little too enthusiastic about this all, but he simply didn’t care.

‘Paul, it’s nothing okay. We were both drunk.’ John said. Paul laughed even harder when he saw how red John actually was.

‘I bet you enjoyed me cock up that tight little asshole of yours. I bet you moaned and groaned with every move I made. I bet you went crazy as you felt my hard dick stuffing you, making you scream. Oh, I bet you did scream. Like a little girl! Oh god, John Lennon begged for me cock!’ Paul said loudly. John shushed him by placing a finger over Paul’s plump, red lips. Paul shivered at the contact.

‘Shush! Someone might hear you!’ John said.

‘Let them! This is world news!’ Paul said. John shook his head.

‘No it’s not! If this ever comes out, we’re done for! Don’t you remember what Brian told us about his fucking life? Huh? And he doesn’t even have a bloody lover!’ John shot angrily at him. Paul stared at him.

‘John, I was just messing with ya! Relax a little.’ Paul said. John sighed and sat back, wincing at the pain he was feeling in his ass.

‘Yeah, I know. Sorry mate. Bloody loud you were, though.’ John said.

‘Bet you were ten times louder than me when you screamed out my name as I fucked ya.’ Paul said with a naughty snicker.

‘Cheeky.’ John replied. Paul sighed and laid his head on John’s shoulder. John felt something warm inside his chest. He liked the feeling. It was familiar, though it was scary somewhere too.

            ‘You okay, then?’ Paul asked. John nodded. He didn’t want Paul to lift his head of his shoulder.

‘Yeah, just wished that I had actually remembered the whole sex part, though. I’d like to know how I got the pain in my ass.’ John said with a sigh.

‘I would also have been fun for me to know what sex  with John Lennon was actually like.’ Paul replied. John looked at him. His beautiful hair was just under his nose. It smelled terribly good. John closed his eyes as he sniffed it.

‘What are ya doing?’ Paul asked with a giggle.

‘Nothing. Just sniffing your hair.’ John replied. Paul had to giggle again. It was the most beautiful sound John had ever heard.

‘Why?’ Paul asked. John shrugged and moved his nose deeper in Paul’s soft, dark brown hair.

‘It smells good.’ He replied bluntly as he placed a small, loving kiss on top of Paul’s head. Even his own breath stocked when he realized what he had done.

‘John?’

‘Yeah?’ John voice was shaking.

‘What did you just do?’

‘I don’t know…’

Paul turned around. Their eyes locked. John just stared at him. Paul placed a hand on John’s shoulder where his head had been only seconds ago. Paul broke the eye contact as he looked down at John’s lips. They were red, thin and parted but only just slightly. Paul could only stare at them. He was transfixed by them. They looked so beautiful and delicious. So touchable. So kissable. He just had to touch them. He slowly lifted his hand and touched John’s lips gently with one finger. His breathing sped up as he felt John’s soft lips on his skin. He closed his eyes and traced them with his finger. John’s lips trembled at the contact. Paul’s fingers were too good to be true. John slowly sat up a little and placed a hand on Paul’s hip. Paul’s eyes stayed closed but a smile appeared on his lovely face. John looked at the lips. Those big, luscious lips, he just had to kiss. He opened his mouth a little wider, letting Paul’s finger slip into it. Paul’s eyes slowly opened. He stared straight into John’s almond shaped eyes. John let his fingers run into Paul’s silky hair. It felt so good. So wonderful. Like a dream. John hoped so badly it wasn’t a dream.  Anything but a dream, he thought as he gave the tip of Paul’s finger a little, shy lick. Paul’s lips trembled open in want. John could see it in Paul’s beautiful, big, hazel eyes. He wanted this just as bad as he did.

‘I’m sorry, Paul.’ John said in a breathy voice as he moved his lips closer to Paul’s beautiful, perfect face and gently got a hold of Paul’s hair.

‘Don’t be…’ Paul answered him as he took a hold of John’s robe and let his lips touch John’s. The lips he had caressed. The lips at which he had stared. Those lovely lips. Paul felt as if he was in heaven as his and John’s lips moved together as one. The kiss made Paul’s head light. He clung himself at John’s bathrobe as he hovered over John. John pulled him closer by his hip as he moaned against the lips against his own, letting Paul know how much he needed him. Paul smiled against John’s lips. John slowly parted his lips and slowly pushed his tongue out of his mouth and touched Paul’s lips with it. He could feel Paul tense up at the strange feeling, but soon he relaxed completely as John licked his lips and massaged his shoulder, holding him close. Paul sat down on John’s lap. He took John’s face between his hands and let his tongue slip out of his mouth and let it move with John’s. The feeling was the best Paul had ever felt. But it somehow felt familiar too. Save and secure. He let his nerves completely fall off his body as he felt John’s arms wrap itself tightly around him, holding him tightly against him as he pushed in tongue lovingly between Paul’s soft and tender lips. He let his tongue move around, getting familiar with its surrounding. Paul moaned and moaned as he felt himself getting a little harder and started to poke up. Paul slowly let his tongue slip back in his own mouth and started to tease John’s. John blushed and cocked his head, kissing deeper into Paul. Paul loved every goddamn second of their real first kiss. The one that actually counted. The one that he wanted to remember all his life. And maybe even after. John slowly removed his tongue from Paul’s mouth, but started to nibble at Paul’s bottom lip, making Paul moan and tangled his hands on his hair. John pulled lightly at it as he pulled away from the intense kiss. It had been the best kiss he’d ever had.

‘I love you, Paul.’ John whispered to the younger man who had obviously been enjoying himself in his arms. Paul kissed John’s ear and neck as he whispered: ‘I love you too, John.’ John could feel his cock stir as he felt Paul was poking through the lovely red robe against his belly.

‘Please, Macca. I need you so badly. Let me know what you felt like yesterday against me skin.’ John pleaded with heavy breathes into Paul’s ears, which had gone a little red. Paul moaned against John’s neck and began to suck on it. John groaned. A remembering thought came into Paul’s head as he heard it.

‘Are you sure, John?’ He asked as he removed his lips from his skin and looked him deep into the eye. John caressed Paul’s cheek and nodded.

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ He asked, ‘I love you and I need you. There’s nothing else to it.’ John smiled sweetly at him and gave him a little peck. Paul looked at him with worry written all over his face.

‘But John, what about your ass?’ He asked. John had to chuckle. Paul smiled too.

‘It’s fine. I’m with you, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.’ John answered.

‘Oh, Johnny…’ Paul moaned as he wrapped his arms around John’s neck and pulled him into a long, loving, but passionate and hungry kiss.

‘Please, Paul. I need you. Please, take me.’ John practically begged between sloppy kisses. Paul nodded and slowly rocked back and forth on John’s lap. John shuddered at the friction. He grabbed Paul and held him tightly as he rolled him over on his back on the bed. Paul smiled up at John and caressed his cheeks. John smiled back.

‘You’re so beautiful, you know?’ John said in a warm voice. Paul blushed, lifted his head and kissed John sweetly on his lips. John let his eyes fall shut and kissed back as he let his fingers caress Paul’s upper thighs, moving slowly to his inner thighs. Paul moaned at the feeling. John let his hand slip under Paul’s robe, on Paul’s hairy legs, moving slowly upwards to Paul’s crotch. Paul moaned and let his legs fall apart a little. John smiled against Paul’s lips as his fingers found Paul’s hard cock. He let his finger run up over the base. Paul moaned into John’s mouth and pushed his hips up a little, encouraging John to continue. John chuckled and broke their kiss.

‘Relax, Macca. Everything in its own time. No need to rush.’ He said as he gripped at Paul’s shaft. Paul groaned and threw his head back. John immediately placed his lips on Paul’s throat and kissed him. Paul shuddered under his touch. John slowly moved his kisses lower as he slowly caressed Paul’s cock with one hand as the other loosened his bathrobe. Paul bit his lip to suppress a moan as John caressed the tip of his cock with his finger.

John opened Paul’s robe completely and moved his kisses lower and lower with every kiss. Paul moaned loudly as John’s lips and tongue found his nipples. John chuckled at Paul’s reaction. He gently bit down, wanting to know the reaction. A shot of pleasure run through Paul’s excited body. He tangled his fingers in John’s hair and tried to push his head down. John gave Paul’s nipples both one last lick before he moved down Paul’s body. He slowed down his hand to a painfully slow, teasing rhythm. Paul began to move his hips up, thrusting into John’s hand. John grinned and pushed him down on the bed.

‘Just enjoy yourself, Paulie.’ He said in a hoarse voice as he kissed Paul’s hipbones. Paul pulled at John’s hair. John loved Paul’s hipbones. So sexy they were. John licked them, moving lower and lower, following Paul’s bones. John kissed Paul everywhere, except his cock, making Paul go crazy with lust and desire.

‘Please, John.’ He pleaded. John looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he could see the want on his face. John grinned to himself.

‘Alright…’ He said softly. He looked up at Paul as he gave the tip of Paul’s erection a little lick. Paul threw his head back with a loud moan.

‘Ahh, yes!’ He moaned. John smiled and licked at Paul’s cock as he stared at his lovely expressions on his baby face. John pushed Paul’s legs completely apart and laid between them as he slowly let Paul’s cock slide into his mouth. John moaned around it as he let it slide into his throat. He tried hard not to gag and in a couple of minutes Paul’s cock had fully disappeared into John’s mouth. Paul played with John’s hair as he tried hard not to push up with cock. John slowly started to bob his head up and down on Paul’s throbbing cock as he caressed Paul’s thighs with his hands. He felt his own cock had grown a lot too and was now in need of some attention. He watched Paul’s face. He could see that he was far. He cupped Paul’s balls on of his hands and caressed them. Paul moaned and pushed his hips up. John gagged, but didn’t give up.

He sucked Paul for another couple of minutes before he let Paul slip out. Paul took a hold of John’s head and pulled him up. He kissed him passionately. John kissed back. Paul let go of John’s head and pushed him down on him with his hands. John groaned as his covered cock slit against Paul’s skin. Paul quickly removed John’s robe too and threw it on the ground. John caressed Paul’s skin as Paul hooked his legs around John’s now naked waist. John started to rock against Paul, rubbing their cock together. Paul moaned and threw his head back.

‘Oh, Paul…’ John moaned. Paul nodded.

‘I know.’ He answered him. Paul suddenly grabbed John by his shoulders and flipped him over on his back. John groaned as he felt Paul lying on top of him. Paul couldn’t hold back any longer. John looked so beautiful and sexy, lying there underneath him. Paul knew he saw a side of John Lennon not many people would see. Hell, maybe even only him. A submissive side, a sweet and gently side. Paul loved it. He lifted John’s knees up to his chest. John held them there. Paul moved his hand under a pillow and grabbed a bottle of lotion.

‘How did you know that was there?’ John asked. Him chuckled.

‘Found it with me hand when we were talking. Didn’t want to say anything because I thought it would freak you out.’ He answered him. John smiled.

‘I love it when you’re so thoughtful.’ He said. Paul grinned at him and squirted some of the lube on his cock.

‘I’m always thoughtful of you.’ He replied as he also applied some on his finger and rubbed it against John’s tight opening. John groaned.

‘Ahh, feels good!’ He said. Paul smiled and kissed John’s thighs as he slowly pushed finger in. John groaned in pain.

‘Ahh fuck! That doesn’t!’ He said loudly. Paul looked at him with a worried face. John smiled at him and caressed his arm.

‘I’ll be fine. Just take it slow. I’ve done it before, remember.’ He said with a painful grin. Paul nodded. He slowly started to move his finger. John bit his lip. Paul wanted to do something for him. He lowered his head and took John’s member in his mouth as he curved his finger inside John.

‘Ahhh fuck! That’s it!’ John screamed. Paul let John slip out in shock.

‘Do it again!’ John urged Paul. Paul nodded and curved his finger again. John threw his head back and began to push back on Paul’s finger. Paul added another. This one was easier. Paul immediately went for John’s prostate again.

‘Fuck, Paul! Please do it! I want you! Now. I beg you!’ John begged. Paul smiled. He felt proud. He had made John beg without even really trying. Paul let his finger slip out and positioned himself at John’s hole. He looked John in his eyes as he slowly pushed in, watching John’. John’s face went blank in pain. Paul caressed John’s cheek lovingly. Paul held still as he was completely in. The pain slowly disappeared from John’s body.

‘Are you okay?’ Paul asked sweetly. John nodded.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. Just move.’ He said. Paul nodded and slowly moved out of John, but not completely before pushing back in again, searching for that special spot again. It was harder now, but he’d find it. John pushed back a little bit, moving his hips, helping the younger man. Suddenly they found it.

‘Oh fuck! Harder. Oh god!’ John moaned. Paul trusted in and out a couple of times before lowering his head and kissing John deeply, practically licking his throat. John tangled his fingers in his air and pulled.

‘I love you, Paulie! You’re so good. So beautiful.’ John moaned. Paul kissed him again, not being able to speak from the pleasure in his body. He felt so happy. Having John here with him, feeling him like this, seeing him like this. It gave him the most amazing feeling inside his heart. Paul slowly sped up his pace, making John moan into his open mouth, sending vibrations through his body. John moved his hips with Paul is the same rhythm.

‘Oh, fuck! Macca!’ John screamed out as their kiss broke. Paul kissed and nibbled at John’s ear. John wrapped his arms around Paul’s body. He had started to sweat. He had a little glow over his body. He looked so beautiful. John couldn’t think of anything else but Paul and the feeling he was giving him. It certainly was the best he had ever had. With every thrust he made, he rubbed against his spot, sending thrills through his body. John’s ragging hard-on felt like he could burst with only one simple blow of the wind, caressing it. He was close. So close. His whole body trembled and precum was leaking from his cock with pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

‘Paulie… Oh…. Close… ah fuck! So close…’ John moaned into Paul’s ear. Paul moaned in his ear. He wanted this to last. He didn’t want it to end soon. Though, he knew he wouldn’t be much longer either. He slowed down his pace. Teasing himself as much as John. John groaned as Paul moved slowly inside him with a pace that he was certain would kill him if it would continue any longer. He clutched himself at Paul. Holding him tight. Kissing his shoulder.

‘Paul. Oh, please…. Ah… ahh… You’re… Fuck, please.’ John muttered. He couldn’t say much more. He hoped Paul understood. He did. John felt Paul nod against the side of his face. Paul sped up, pushing into John as far and fast as he could. John knew this was going to hurt later, but he didn’t care now. He heard the bed creak with every thrust Paul made. John turned his head. Paul did the same. John clashed their mouths together in one big, passionate kiss. The fiction between his cock and Paul’s body was enormous and torturous. So close.

            Paul’s hand shot down to John’s cock, which was about to explode. John threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and moaned loudly as he felt Paul’s hand, jerking him off quickly in the same rhythm as his thrust. Paul quickly placed his lips back on John’s and stuck his tongue down John’s throat. John moaned. His body began to spasm. His head felt light and his ass on fire. He fastened his grip on Paul as he came, calling out Paul’s name loudly, screaming more like.

‘AHhh fuck… PAUL!’ That sound of John calling out his name, _his_ name as he came, and the feeling of John’s muscles clenching around his cock was enough to send Paul over the edge. He kissed John one more time, muffling his loud screams as he plunged into John once more as deep as he could. Filling him.

            Paul fell onto John’s body. He breathed heavily. He could feel sweat rolling down from his forehead. He could feel John’s chest move quickly up and down with every breath he took. Paul tangled his fingers into the older man’s hair and kissed his chin. John caressed Paul’s back with is fingers.

‘So that how I got this pain…’ John said, completely out of breath. Paul chuckled against John’s chest. He felt save in John’s arms. He didn’t ever want to leave those arms. Never. Not for anything in the world. He snuggled against John’s chest. John smiled at him and kissed his head.

‘So, you love me?’ Paul asked in a cute voice. John chuckled.

‘I guess I do. How ‘bout you, my dear fellow?’ He replied. Paul shrugged.

‘You’re alright.’ He said. John looked down at Paul. Paul raised his head up and winked at him. John pinched his cheek.

‘Cheeky.’ He said. Paul sighed. John stared up at the ceiling.

‘What is it?’ He asked.

‘What will we do now?’ Paul asked as he looked up at John with big doo eyes. John looked down at him. His heart melted as he saw how cute Paul was being.

‘Well, I’m actually rather package, so breakfast would be great.’ He replied. Paul chuckled.

‘Okay, but I meant with us?’ He asked. John sat up a little.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked. Paul sat up too and shrugged.

‘Well. We just had sex and told each other we love each other…’ Paul said. John caressed Paul’s cheek with his hand, making him look up at him. Their eyes met.

‘Then, what is there to it? Love’s love, Macca. And I love you and I want to be with you. So, you’re stuck with me.’ John said. He gave Paul’s nose a little lick.

‘John, I’m serious. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, queers aren’t really excepted, you know.’ He said.

‘Paul, I am serious. I love and I want to be with you. We’ll just be together. I don’t care what other people think. We don’t have to tell people, you know. If they want to know they can just ask. If they don’t ask, they don’t know. We won’t tell anyone. I want to be with you for a long time. I don’t want that people spoil that with their opinions. They’re just opinions. I love you with all me heart and that’s what is bloody important.’ John said sweetly. Paul looked at him with begging eyes.

‘But what about you and Cyn? And Jules?’ He asked. John raised an eyebrow.

‘Paul. I’m starting to think you don’t want to be with me at all.’ He said. Paul shook his head and kissed John’s cheek as he stroked his hair.

‘No! No, I want to. More than anything. I’m just…’ Paul said.

‘Stupid.’ John added. Paul shook his head.

‘You’re terrible, you know that.’ He said. John hugged Paul close against his chest.

‘I know. Me and Cyn… The whole marriage is practically over. She’s a lovely girl, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t know if we really belong together. She thinks the same way, even though she won’t admit it. She does. I know she does.  Don’t you worry about it all, Paul. Everything will work out. I know it will. Nothing can stop me from being with you. I love too much.’ John said. Paul chuckled.

‘You’re turning weak.’ He said. John shook his head.

‘Nah… Only seems like it.’ He said. Paul wrapped his arms around John.

‘Let’s just have breakfast, okay? We’ll talk it over with Brian. He must understand.’ Paul sighed and looked up at John.

‘Okay. If you’re so sure about it.’ He said.

‘Good boy. Let’s just enjoy our first day together and worry about those kind of things later. Alright?’ John asked him. Paul nodded and kissed him.

‘Alright.’

‘I love you.’

‘See, weak.’

‘…’

‘I love you, too.’

‘You’d better, Macca. You’d better.’

‘Me head ache is back. It was gone while we were… well, you know…’

‘Oh, let me help you then. I’ll be your little aspirin. Ha ha!’

‘John!’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
